


A Primer In Omegas: Biology For The Scientifically Accurate Omegaverse

by orphan_account



Series: VOTV Talks Omegaverses [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omegaverse Biology, Rated M for diagrams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friendly neighborhood science geek here, with a little primer on how omegaverses would work, reproduction wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Primer In Omegas: Biology For The Scientifically Accurate Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a ton of people make these, and it all depends on what sort of Omegaverse you're making, of course, but from a scientific point of view, some of them are mad inaccurate. So, your friendly, neighborhood VOTV has come to add his nerdy scientific knowledge to the pile.

So, here we go. Let's start with a basic overview of Omegaverses, just in case you're new to the concept.

 

Omegaverses, also known as A/B/O (Alpha, Beta, Omega) verses, are a type of Alternate Universe that is pretty common, and generally contains these basic principles:

 

Alphas are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. Alphas generally have knots when aroused, or when presented with an omega in heat. They're often violent, and are the more masculine portion of the population.

 

Betas are subordinate to Alphas, and can either be us (Real Life humans), worker-bees, or multiple other things. They are always the largest portion of the population, and, although in some fics, they can't reproduce, for the sake of science, and realism, we're gonna go with them being able to reproduce naturally.

 

Omegas are generally the feminine portion of the population, go into heat and need to have sex, and either gender can become pregnant. They are treated as sex slaves, house-wives, modern wives, or any combination in between.

Now, to give a good sense of how reproduction works, we'll start with how standard reproduction works. If you want to skip over the genitalia, go ahead, although you might not get the full effect.

Okay, so, male reproductive tract. During the process of ejaculation, sperm are released from the testes, pick up various chemical fluids from the seminal vesicles, the prostate, and the bulbourethral glands, and form semen, which is then released via the urethra. (Mind you, this is majorly simplified. If you want the whole shebang, chemicals included, use the links.)

Now, let’s look at the canine reproductive tract.

 

“At the time of penetration, the canine penis is not erect, and can only penetrate the female because it includes a narrow bone called the ‘baculum’, a feature of most placental mammals. When the male achieves penetration, he will usually hold the female tighter and thrust deeply. It is during this time that the male's penis expands and it is important that the bulbus gland is sufficiently far enough inside for the female to be able to trap it. Unlike human sexual intercourse, where the male penis commonly becomes erect before entering the female, canine copulation involves the male first penetrating the female, after which swelling of the penis to erection occurs, which usually happens rapidly.”(Wikipedia)

Yep. Canines’ have a penis bone. So, when writing, you can go about this two ways:  
Keep that part of the canine reproductive tract, which leans more towards anthromorphic biology, especially as Euarchontoglires (the sub group of placental mammals (the major subclass of mammals) that humans belong to) do not possess penile bones.  
OR, you could do what I plan on doing, and what every fic writer has already inadvertently done: combine the two systems in a way that keeps humans as Euarchontoglires, and have the knot be an important part of protecting homo-sapiens from breeding with the less advanced hominid species that were still in existence when homo-sapiens evolved. (And yes, this could actually have happened, if our evolution had happened in slightly different locations.) The knot would not appear until the penis is sheathed inside the omega.

So, whichever one of those you choose, make sure to make the evolutionary part of it logical. I’m going to go with the second option.

Now, you’re then left with the whole “how do female alphas work?” conundrum. Never fear, I’m still here.

Here’s your standard female reproductive tract:

 

Alright, you got that? Good. Now throw that out the window until we get to omegas.

Where the opening cervix is, that would be where the penis would be when not aroused. The vaginal opening would be much smaller, and, obviously, the uterus, ovaries, and fallopian tubes would be replaced with the male reproductive and urinary tracts. When aroused, the penis would elongate, allowing it to merge from the smaller vaginal opening. As with male alphas, the female alpha would knot an omega during ejaculation, and would be fertile. Her breasts would be relatively small, and their evolution would most likely have something to do with a larger population of other hominids in the area, as another mechanism of preventing breeding between species (The same would go for male omegas. If their women were men, and their men were women, another hominid species would try and mate with the alpha, who would be able to attack them.) Their breasts would be closer to protective tissue, and larger breasts would be a product of fat, than of natural breast tissue. Their breasts would, obviously, not produce milk, due to a lack of mammaries.

Betas would have normal reproductive tracts, only they would not be nearly as fertile as your average person. They might have one or two children, but wouldn’t have to deal with heats, making them necessary.

Now, we’re finally going to go to the main part of omegaverses: the omegas.

Female omegas would have pretty normal reproductive tracts, except for the fact that they would be slower, although not as slow as a canine cycle. They would go into heat approximately every four months, and would have a week long menstruation period, then a week long heat. They would have higher chances for twins, or triplets, and would, on average, conceive a larger number of children than beta women. Average omegas might have a minimum of two to three children, or more.

 

Male omegas would work much like female alphas. On the outside they would have a penis, but, on the inside, they would have ovaries. Because this is the way most writers do it, I’m using the theory that the entrance to their cervix would be inside the rectum, with the entrance to their cervix being around the same spot as a man’s seminal vesicles. They would have a vagina, but the entrance would be covered by a layer of skin. During pregnancy, this skin would split, revealing an opening for the child to be born from, around the same place a man’s testes would be (Male omegas would have no need of, and would therefore not have, testes. They would also not have a prostate. They would have a clitoris, however, which would be close to the place a prostate would be.) This skin would heal over once the child was born. Their penis would be much smaller than the average man’s, and they would have breast tissue. Most male omegas would only have breasts of about an A-cup size, but, they could be larger. They would have mammaries, and they would breast feed their children.

Alright, so that’s that. I’m planning on writing a bunch of these (because I am a hardcore procrastinator,) so I’ll cover dumb shit like this a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:
> 
> Male Anatomy references:  
> http://medicalcenter.osu.edu/patientcare/healthcare_services/mens_health/overview_male_anatomy/Pages/index.aspx
> 
> Female Anatomy references:  
> http://www.acfs2000.com/basic_services/comprehensive-evaluation-of-the-female.html
> 
> Information on Omegaverses:  
> http://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega
> 
> Canine Reproductive Track references:  
> Wikipedia. It can be your friend.


End file.
